My Life, My Journey
by Bubii
Summary: A story about our Hinata. About her feelings, her problems, her life...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This story is about Hinata, how she develops and discovers herself. It's about her feelings, her struggles and how she deals with her problems. It takes place after Naruto leaves to train with Jiraiya. Hinata is sixteen and Neji a year older.

Pairings haven't been decided yet.

The first chapter is a bit rusty but I assure you it will become better.

Enjoy…

**My Life, My Journey**

**Chapter one – The decision**

"Lord Hiashi, we must consider the fact that Neji has potential to be the true heir to the Hyuga clan."

"Yes, we cannot ignore the fact that he had also mastered the Hakkeshou Kaiten and Hakke Rokujuuyonshou at such a young age and all by himself actually."

"His Byakugan is stronger and better than Hinata's and Hanabi's."

Lord Hiashi gave the member a stern look at that remark but sighing stated, "very well I will consider it."

"We don't have time for that; barely a year. Hinata is soon going to turn eighteen and you know the Hyuga custom that the heir must take the responsibility of leading the Hyuga clan when he or she turns eighteen."

"I am well aware of that," replied Hiashi clearly irritated.

* * *

Meanwhile outside in the courtyard Hinata and Neji were sparring with each other. Ever since the Chunin exams Neji's hatred for the Main House had mostly vanished and occasionally he would train with Hinata and Lord Hiashi.

He had to admit, Hinata had improved since the Chunin exams. Her stance showed confidence and her thrusts were more powerful than before, not to mention the technique that she had developed was pretty good.

Neji's eyes returned back to normal, "let's give it a five and then work on our exercises again."

"Uh ok, Neji-nii san..." Hinata sat down relieved for a break, anymore of that and she would have collapsed with exhaustion.

She poured some water for herself to drink and not forgetting her good manners offered some to him as well.

Neji took the glass from her appreciatively; since he to had worked up quite a sweat. Hinata had given him a rather hard time.

* * *

(Meeting)

After what seemed like ages Lord Hiashi spoke knowing full well of the consequences of what he was going to say, "I have come to a decision; an heir from the Main House will no longer become an heir to the clan." He waited for their reaction for he knew what everyone was going to say and sure enough they were harsh.

"What!"

"That's outrageous!"

"Impossible, that is not the Hyuga way," cried one among several.

"We never thought you would come to such a conclusion."

Taking a slow deep breath and altogether curious as to know what the council had in mind Lord Hiashi asked, "Really what did you think then?"

"We merely thought that you would marry Hinata off to Neji so that the true potential of Byakugan stays in the Main House branch."

He smiled slowly, "then why don't we let fate decide who is going to lead the Hyuga clan."

"B-but!"

The smile disappeared form Lord Hiashi's face, "do you doubt my decision?"

"No!" replied the member in a low voice.

"Very well then, to decide who is going to be the next heir to the Hyuga clan, a contest will be held to gauge each person's strength, intelligence and knowledge."

"That is un-fair Lord Hiashi; you know Hinata is not that strong to beat Neji."

"Yes I agree with him, Hinata is simply not that strong."

Hiashi eyed the council, this was going to be long meeting, "I know Hinata hasn't shown any real strength or promise in the past but she has really improved. Trust me!"

A member who had been quiet during the whole meeting spoke up, "I think it's a good idea. It will foster better relations between the Main and the Branch houses. It might even make the clan more united and powerful."

Every one started to agree and mumble how good the idea was but Lord Hiashi was worried…'_is Hinata really strong enough to take on Neji...'_

"But what if Hinata doesn't win, what then?" boomed a member as if reading Hiashi's thoughts.

Everybody started having second thoughts again, "yes Lord Hiashi, tell us then, what will happen?"

"I mean the next heir of the Hyuga clan must be from the Main house. That is the way of our clan and has been for the past generations in order to protect the Main household and preserve our bloodline."

Taking a deep breath Lord Hiashi replied, "Then our way must change for the better."

'_Change?' _

'_For the...better..'_

'_What is he talking about?' _wondered the others irritated and furious.

Lord Hiashi looked sternly at his fellow members, "If we do not take care of the situation that is taking seed in the Branch House members then it could be the end for the Hyuga clan."

"What do you mean Lord Hiashi?"

"I am talking about their hatred for the Main House," looking in the direction where the two elders were seated, "surely you must have noticed it, I know you did!"

The two elders who had been silent this whole time stared at Hiashi for quite a while as if contemplating the consequences of agreeing with Hiashi and finally one of them stated, "Yes, I am afraid Hiashi is right. Neji had enough hatred to try to kill Hinata during the Chunin exams. We just do not want that to happen again, one family member having the urge to kill another."

The members who were contemptuous of Lord Hiashi's decision before became silent after the speech of the elders. But that didn't mean they had yet accepted the decision.

It took several hours to finalize the decision. Although more than half of the council had agreed to the decision but Lord Hiashi wanted the consent of each and every member on the council in order to ensure the change took shape smoothly.

* * *

Hinata sat cross legged on the ground; it had been a very rigorous training session, with Neji not holding back at all. It surprised Hinata that she had no bruises or pains at all. She was exhausted but other than that she felt nothing.

"Shall we practice again tomorrow Hinata-sama?"

"My team mates are not due from their mission till day after tomorrow so why not," smiled Hinata. "That is if you're not busy."

Neji smiled, _so_ _like Hinata to worry about others before her_. "No Hinata-sama I am no…"

A servant interrupted to inform him that some guy named Lee was waiting for him outside.

Hinata bid him farewell and rushed to her own quarters for a quick shower.

* * *

Dinner that night was fairly quiet, well it was usually quiet but today it was awkward as well.

Lord Hiashi kept starring at his elder daughter with a worrisome expression on his face from time to time thinking and rethinking, contemplating whether she would be able to compete against Neji? Whether she was strong enough? And what if that possibility that was there became true and Neji became the leader of the clan. Then what?

Hinata saw the intent looks that her father was giving her and wondered what was on his mind when suddenly Lord Hiashi got up and asked his daughters to meet him in the library after they had finished eating dinner.

Hanabi stared at her father curiously as he left the table. He hadn't eaten anything tonight even though his favorite meal had been prepared. Something was definitely amiss.

Hinata who was clearing the table, picking up the empty and half-eaten plates also sensed something but she shook the negative thoughts out of her mind, no need to be anxious over nothing. Right!

* * *

**So? How was it? I would love to hear your views and constructive criticism is welcomed so please don't hesitate to review.**

**:)**

**Bubii. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

**Enjoy…**

**My Life My Journey**

**Chapter two – The News**

Both Hinata and Hanabi exchanged a look of concern before Hanabi moved forward to knock on their father's door wondering what was it that their father wanted from them.

They heard a faint 'come in' before they slid the door open and went in. Lord Hiashi was sitting in his chair behind his big lavish desk, his hands were on the table resting and overall he looked very grim.

He motioned for the two girls to sit.

Hanabi sat at the chair in the front while Hinata chose to sit a little further away from the desk at a stool beside the book shelf but her father motioned her to sit nearer so she brought the stool a little forward.

He first looked at Hinata with those solemn eyes and then looked at his younger daughter but not once did he speak.

Looking concerned, Hanabi asked her father what was wrong.

Still no answer was given.

Finally Lord Hiashi looked at Hinata proudly and said, "Hinata I want to tell you that you have improved and become a fine ninja."

Hinata was quite taken aback by those words and looked at her father with unshed tears. Never had her father complimented her so and thus these words made her very happy.

Lord Hiashi continued, "How should I put this… To put it simply, Hinata you are no longer going to be chosen to become the next clan leader."

'_What?' _thought Hinata_, 'is it because I am not capable?_ _But he just told me how much I have improved. What is going on?_' Hinata had the urge to cry but she held it in and looked at her father for further explanation.

It was Hanabi who asked her father for an explanation. She didn't get it either. If Hinata wasn't going to become the next clan leader then who was? She didn't want anything to do with being the clan leader. Sure she thought that her sister was too soft and lacked confidence but even so she did not want to become the next clan leader.

Seeing that the big news had finally sunk in Lord Hiashi continued, "Instead the position of the clan leader shall be chosen through a competition of strength, intelligence and knowledge. The details will be given at the meeting being held the day after tomorrow. Hanabi I expect you to participate, you don't have that much experience but I still want you to involve yourself. And Hinata I know you can win, trust yourself."

Looking down at his hands as if a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulders he dismissed them.

Leaving their father's office, Hanabi shot a look at her sister but didn't know what to say to her. Should she show anger or sadness? She didn't know and deciding it would be best to let he be Hanabi made her way towards her room.

Hinata didn't know what had just happened a few minutes ago. Was fate punishing her now? Hinata purposefully walked away from her room; she wasn't sleepy anymore, instead she went to her mother's garden of which now she took care of. She sat at the exact same spot where her mother used to sit, beside the pond near the big tree.

Huddled beside the tree Hinata thought through the meeting. True she wasn't looking forward to becoming the next clan leader but now that she wasn't liable to it, it felt weird as if a burden had been lifted but at the same time as if something had been taken away from her.

Her father's thoughts echoed in her head again and again,

_'you can win, trust yourself.'_

_

* * *

_

(The next day)

"Hanabi-sama where is Hinata-sama? She was supposed to be here half an hour ago. She is supposed to show me the technique that she has been working on," implored an angry Neji.

"I don't know," snapped Hanabi.

'_What's eating her?' _thought Neji but just to be safe he asked her in a rather low voice, "You mean you have absolutely no idea where she is?"

"Well come to think of it, last night after we had our talk with our father, Hinata didn't go to her room and she didn't have breakfast with us either. Hmmm... Now that I think about it she was heading towards the gardens."

Neji started walking towards the gardens he knew exactly where Hinata must be. He was really angry at her. Why would she miss their training session together?

Reaching the place he immediately spotted her as the one slumped beside the tree.

He was finally standing right beside her but he didn't have the urge to wake her up, she looked so serene and peaceful that he just didn't want to disturb her.

But before he knew it Hinata woke up and suddenly sat upright. She looked incredulously at Neji and then she remembered she had come here last night to calm herself and had eventually fallen asleep.

She rubbed her face with her hands and got up, "I am sorry Neji-nii san I lost track of time and fell asleep."

Neji looked at her and smiled kindly at her disheveled appearance "it's alright Hinata-sama. How about we skip our training session today and do something else." It was evident that she had spent the night here and that something was wrong otherwise she wouldn't be so careless as to fall asleep and miss their training session!

Hinata looked down at her hands contemplating on what to do. She didn't want to do anything right now but it seemed rude to say 'NO' straight right out so she asked him what he had in mind.

"Well I don't have any practice sessions today with my team; I guess we could go into the village and do something."

Hinata thought for a moment and then she remembered she had to return a book to the Konoha library and that settled it, they would go to return the book and perhaps something exciting might happen on their way there.

* * *

That night Hinata lay in her bed thinking of the day she had spent with her friends. All in all it had been a good day. On their way back they had met Sakura and Ino who were planning to go on a picnic and were looking to recruit more people. And in no time they had rounded the whole rookie nine gang. Well almost except Shikamaru and Shino who were both out of town on missions. She smiled just thinking about it…

_Flashback_

"_Sakura, Neji, Ino, Hinata!," waved Naruto running towards them. "What's up? What are you guys up to?"_

_Sakura was having a hard time controlling herself, "pipe down Naruto! We are going out for a picnic..."_

_Before Sakura could finish Naruto invited himself to the picnic and also made shadow clones to find and invite others to the picnic as well. _

_All Sakura had wanted was a quiet picnic in the open with a few friends but guess it couldn't be helped. _

_They saw Chouji running towards them at full speed, guess food was his attraction._

_After a while they saw one of Naruto's clones running towards them being chased by Akamaru and a laughing Kiba right behind them._

_As soon as Lee and Tenten joined them, they stopped by Ino's house to pick up more food and onwards they walked towards the forest._

_At the picnic Naruto and Kiba couldn't stop bickering with each other and as Kiba laughed at Naruto, Naruto being Naruto couldn't stand it and challenged Kiba right there before receiving a big knuckle on his head by Sakura._

_While the girls set up the picnic, the guys mainly Naruto, Kiba and Lee challenged each other to a race, when Naruto and Kiba lost they had an endurance competition, after that a competition to see who was the strongest and so on they kept challenging each other._

_Before it could get out of hand Sakura and Tenten stopped their fight and asked them to BEHAVE. It had only been about two minutes of peace and quiet before Naruto challenged Chouji to an eating contest. Well nobody could contain Naruto. He was full of life and energy that day and because of him they had quite some good laughs._

_Naruto and Sakura left right after picnic claiming that they had a mission tomorrow. Ino and Chouji also left while Kiba and Lee sparred with each other._

_Hinata and Neji stayed behind on Hinata's request, she wanted to witness the sunset. She used to sit with her mother in the garden and watch the sun go down and today she had the urge to see it again. Lately she had been recalling a lot of her memories of her times with her mother as if remembering them might help her get through all of this. _

_After the sunset they had left for home._

_End of flashback._

But as the day's events folded in front of her she couldn't help remembering about the contest. She was sure that her cousin Neji was going to participate and she wasn't looking forward to fighting with her own sister, she knew Hanabi was strong and with these concerns she fell into a troubled sleep.

While in his room Neji also pondered over the day's events. Something about Hinata bothered him, he knew something was wrong but he couldn't pinpoint it. He would find out sooner or later and with a determined thought he went to sleep.

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Anything! Don't forget to click the button below, I would love to hear your views!**

**:)**

**Bubii. **


End file.
